Just Another Highschool fic revised
by Raptur3d-s0ul
Summary: Miyuko was an antisocial, know it all, fighter, albeit clumsy chestless, and a potty mouth, but she never took the time to know anybody after her 'parents' death. What happens when she meets old friends from the good old days? Pairings inside.ratedT, 4 no


Hey, this is my first fic... go easy on me...

Pairings: Inu/Ayame(I know...different) Kag/Kou(who saw that coming?) Rin/Kohaku(hey, they seem to like each other alot in the series...why not?), OC/you decide: Sesshoumaru, Hiten, Bankotsu, Naraku, or shudders Hojo (Sorry Hojo fans)

Dream

'"_Mommy, Daddy, wait up!" a cute little girl cried out. "Why Miyuko, what has your undies in a bunch?" a beautiful woman teased in a gentle voice. The girl, Miyuko, looked confused, then giggled, "My underwear are not in a bunch, they fit just fine. Your so silly sometimes, Momma. I wanted to show you what I found under my pillow." Miyuko said opening her formerly closed hands to show them a large locket. "Isn't it pretty?" Miyuko said cheerfully. "Miyuko, that locket is yours, take good care of it and it will protect you in times of danger." An attractive man said seriously. "Thank you so much! I'll take real good care of it!" Miyuko grinned giving her parents a big hug. They were the perfect family. The mother had snow white hair with orange streaks and bright orange eyes. The father had dark crimson hair and pale yellow eyes. Miyuko was the perfect mix of the two; she had bubble gum pink hair and amber eyes. "Aww…such a touching moment…" a deep voice mocked, "to bad the next time you'll see each other will be in hell!" he boomed laughing. "Miyuko, run!" her father yelled jumping in between her and the opposing youkai. Miyuko ran and hid as the screams of her mother, father, and the youkai's screams pierced the sky. Miyuko heard someone approaching and curled into a ball. "Mi…yuk-…ko…it's all right…Daddy's…h-here…"Her father said in obvious pain. "Daddy! What did that mean man do to you! If I ever see him again…"Miyuko trailed off. "It's okay…he-he's gone no-now…ke-keep t-this s-safe for m-me o-oka-y? It will keep you safe…Goodbye…I'll love you forever…you'll always be in my hear-…" Were his last words as he placed the gold locket in her hands. " DADDY! NO!" Miyuko screamed as tears rolled down her pretty face._

END DREAM 

Girl's POV

"Whoa! That's the last time I have tacos for dinner." I said groggily. Oops! Sorry, my name is Ryotsu Takimora. I am 5'11 1/2, have brown hair, brown eyes, and am very much an average human. Unlike many people in this world, I am not mixed with youkai, goddess, miko, nothing, not even a unique lineage. I had amnesia and can't remember anything before I was around six and put in an orphanage. After six weeks in that horrid place, being treated like The Plague incarnated, I was taken into the Takimora residence and adopted. Then, at age ten, the Takimora's were killed in a Yukaza massacre. Having no other known relatives, I was left with their fortune. From then on I promised myself that I would be strong physically and mentally, if not for my sake, then for my dead adopted parents. I closed myself off from people only reacting when angered or my pride hurt. I moved country-to-country getting myself the best education possible, as my parents would have wanted.

I had many acquaintances but never 'friends'. I didn't bother with boys, at one time I cross dressed to get into an all boys school, I mean Ryotsu can be either a boy's or girl's name, so it was easy. I bind my chest anyways because boobs, breasts, what ever you call those horrid jiggly things, always get in my way when I fight. I have entered many fighting competitions, both men and women, and won thirty-two out of the forty I entered. I have many unattractive features that boys do not like, like my temper, the constant biting of my nails, my seemingly flat chest, the fact that I would beat their asses if they even tried to touch me, I have the mouth of a sailor, and my childish looks. It doesn't help that to appear even more childish, I wear pigtails in my head with pretty red ribbons. You would think if you saw me that I was ten or something, if it wasn't for me being extremely tall. I'm taller than most youkai women and that's amazing for a human. My two good traits are that I have wickedly long legs and my hair is actually healthy and shiny. Anyways, back to the story…

' Who is that girl? Why do her memories haunt me? Ughh…I _don't_ need a headache right now.' I shook my head and looked at the clock. "SHIT! 7:40!" I screeched, "Class started twenty minutes ago!" I jumped into the shower."YEOWCH!" I screamed. 'Note to self: ALWAYS check the temperature of the water and ALWAYS take clothes off before getting into shower.' I thought rubbing my poor aching backside. I showered, lotioned, and shaved in record time. Yes, I admit it I shave, I mean, I might be a tomboy but I don't want to look like Chubaka, hairy all over…Eww! I hastily threw on my school uniform and winced at my appearance. I looked like a complete ten-year-old slut. The skirt was WAY too short; my shirt was too tight for some reason, and to top it off, the tie, somehow looked kinky on me. I quickly made adjustments, unbuttoned my shirt the first two or three buttons, loosening the tie considerably, put black sweatpants on under my skirt, put on red and black biking gloves, and wore my red Converse. With my uniform looking slightly better, shoes on, and pigtails in place, I grabbed my keys and hopped in my burgundy Corvette. 'It looks a little dark outside…Hmm…maybe I'm hallucinating.' I thought as I drove madly through the streets. I arrived at the school; remarkably I didn't get a ticket. I slammed my door and almost forgot to lock my car as I ran into the school. The school was eerily quiet as I tried to close the door quietly behind me, unsuccessfully. I noticed the lights weren't on and looked to see if I was really that late. I reached up and slapped myself; it was only 4:00! The sound of my hand hitting my skin resonated through the hallway. 'I can't believe that I went through all that shit to fucking be three hours and fucking twenty minutes early!'

Authors POV

Ryotsu growled to her self, shaking her head. Her eyes lit up suddenly, 'I get to snoop around without consequence…I wonder what I'll find in these old classrooms…' After wandering into classroom after classroom, Ryotsu walked back to the office to see if anyone was there yet, she found no one. 'What the hell, are these people like demented or something? At least the people who work here should be here at 5:30…Arghh…I guess I'll scope out the gym, see what kind of gym they've got.'

Ryotsu found her way to the gym…eventually, having almost killed herself in the process. Did I mention she's clumsy? She pushed open the door and looked at the gym, it was medium, at least to her, she had seen bigger ones, but this one had a special glow, almost. She quickly turned her head and got in a fighting stance as she heard someone else in the room.

Ryotsu gasped, 'He's so freakin' gorgeous!' she thought letting her guard down. The boy in question had long blue/white/silver hair and bright yellow eyes with maroon markings on his cheekbones, wrists, and from what she could tell, his hips. He had a dark blue crescent moon on his brow and was sweating with no shirt on. Ryotsu having been highly intelligent from diligent studies and being bilingual; knew that the markings meant he was a higher-class youkai, maybe even a royal. He noticed her and turned towards her. "Hmph…just another weak human freshman…and I thought you'd be a threat… I must be losing it." He said spitting out 'human' and 'freshman' as though they were poison in his mouth. 'So much for Prince Charming, this guy pisses me off!' Ryotsu narrowed her eyes in obvious dislike. "You might be hot, but you're such a fucking ice-block! You asshole! I'm probably more of a threat than you! Anyways, I'm a junior dumbass!" Ryotsu yelled loosing her patience. Just to spite him, she murmured under her breath, 'youkai', in disgust. "Wench! Do not speak to this Sesshoumaru like that if you value your life!" he warned getting miffed. 'How dare this wench insult me!' he growled finding it harder than usual to keep his cool. He smirked when the color drained from her face in what he thought was fear. "S-Sesshouma-maru-kun? It's me, Ryotsu." She stated as if she had been shot. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a little at this news. 'Ryotsu? I can't believe it; I thought she was killed along with her parents in the Yukaza massacre. I didn't even recognize her; she's gotten so tall; I wonder why her chest is so flat.' The last thought came from out of nowhere and surprised the said youkai. "I thought you were dead…"he trailed off.


End file.
